My dad is Apollo
by orcafan1
Summary: Rosalie is the daughter of Apollo the sun god. Her mother was a wood nymph but was killed by Medusa when she was five. she is Apollos only child and is the girlfriend of Luke Castellin son of Hermes and this is her story. Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rosalie

Age: 18

God/Goddess parent: Apollo

Mother: Wood Nymph named Tonya

Ability: create and manipulate light and earth

Percy's POV: After passing Annabeth I saw a girl riding on a winged horse shooting arrows from the sky each one of them hitting its target dead center. "Who's that?" I asked. "Oh that's Rosalie she's the oldest and only daughter and child of Apollo she's part goddess and part wood nymph her mom was a wood nymph she's the best archer on land and horseback she can hit any target from anywhere" Grover said. "Have you ever met her mom?" I asked. "Only once but she died" Grover replied. "How?" I asked. "Medusa" he replied. "Rosalie was only five years old Tonya was a great mother to that girl after she died Apollo refused to be with anyone else he loved Tonya to much and he lost her but what really set him off was that Medusa tried to kill Rosalie too". "Wow" I said. "She's beautiful like her mom but everything else she gets from her dad she's also the only demigod here that's ever lived up in Olympus" Grover said. Rosalie shot one last arrow and just like the others it hit the target dead center.

Rosalie's POV: I landed after shooting my last arrow and put my Pegasus back in the stables. I took my arrows out of the targets and put them back in my quiver. I walked back to my cabin and put all of my stuff away and laid down on my bed. I took out the picture of my mom and felt tears fill my eyes. I missed her so much. Even though I was five I still remembered that horrible day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_The three of us were walking through a beautiful garden full of flowers of all kinds and trees with blossoms with my dad carrying me. My mother loved nature as did I. "Oh Apollo it's beautiful" she said. "The flowers are pretty daddy just like mommy" I said smiling. "Thank you sweetheart" my mother said kissing my forehead. "I love you mommy" I said. "I love you too baby" she said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "What about me?" my dad asked. "I love you daddy" I said smiling. "I love you too princess" he said and kissed my head. "Daddy who's that?" I asked pointing to a woman that wore dark sunglasses and had a cloth wrapped around her head. "Hello Apollo" the woman said. "Medusa" my father growled hugging me tighter. "You have a beautiful wife and daughter oh and their hair is beautiful but that's something you would expect from a wood nymph. Your daughter is just precious Apollo she is just beautiful. The woman began to take off her glasses and the cloth around her hair. "Tonya, Rosalie close your eyes" my dad said. I closed my eyes tightly and hid my face in my fathers chest and cried. "Shhhhhh baby it's ok everything is ok just keep your eyes closed" he said as he held me tighter. "Aw such a caring protective father" Medusa said. Oh dear you are such a beautiful wood nymph tell me are your eyes as beautiful as your hair?" Medusa asked. "Tonya don't open your eyes" my dad yelled but it was to late. I heard my mother scream then nothing. "I'll be back Apollo and your daughter will be next" Medusa said then left. I opened my eyes to see my mother completely made of stone. "Mommy!" I cried. "Tonya dear Zeus no!" my father cried. No matter how much the two of us cried we knew that my mother wasn't coming back. My dad tried his best to comfort me. "Shhhhhh it's ok sweetheart everything will be ok I'm going to take you back to Olympus with me I will never leave you Rosalie I love you I won't let Medusa or anyone for that matter touch you I love you Rosalie" my dad said. "I love you too daddy" I replied._

_End Flashback_

I put the picture back inside my pillow case where I always kept it and got up and went to the field to play capture the flag. When I got there Jake a son of Athena handed me a helmet as I joined the blue team. I went up to the front of the group and stood next to Luke son of Hermes. Luke and I have liked each other since the day we met. A few years later he asked me out and I gladly accepted. Luke smiled and took my hand lacing his fingers with mine. "Everyone this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon he is in need of a team" Chiron said. "We'll take him does anyone have an extra helmet?" Luke asked. One of the boys from our team passed up a spare helmet and Luke gave it to Percy. "I'm Luke son of Hermes nice to meet you Percy" he said shaking Percy's hand. I walked up to Percy and gave him a sword. "I hope you know how to use one you're really gonna need it" I said glancing at Annabeth who smiled. "Anyway I'm Rosalie daughter of Apollo" I said. "Alright now that Percy has a team let the game begin" Chiron said. Everyone ran off into the forest in search of the other teams flag. I was with Luke and Percy keeping a look out for any children of Ares they were tough kids real tough kids but that doesn't surprise me their father is the god of war. Suddenly about four son's of Ares jumped out in front of us. *Speak of the devil* I thought. I decided to act quick and pinned three of the boys against a tree while Luke fought off the other one. "Percy go find the flag Luke and I will take care of this" I said. Percy nodded and ran off. Once Luke beat the fourth boy the two of us climbed into a tree. "Why are we in a tree?" he asked/whispered. "Shhhh you'll see" I replied. Moments later three daughters of Ares appeared below the tree Luke and I were in. I took out three arrows and aimed them at the girls then fired. Each girl was pinned against a tree and attempted to free themselves but just like their brothers they failed to do so. Luke and I jumped down from the tree when we heard cheering. We ran towards the noise and saw Percy holding up the red flag. "Not bad for a newbie don't you think?" I asked Luke. "No not bad at all" he replied. The two of us walked through the crowed and joined everyone in congratulating Percy on his fist successful game of capture the flag (demigod style).


	2. Chapter 2

After the game we all went to dinner. I could already tell Percy had a thing for Annabeth. Most of the time I ate dinner with Luke at the Hermes table along with his siblings since I was the only daughter of Apollo and other times Luke would come over to the Apollo table and sit with me. "That was a pretty intense game don't ya think?" Travis asked. "Yeah it was man I will never forget the look on Annabeth's face when Percy beat her" Conner replied. "After we give our sacrifices to our parents I have a surprise for you" I whispered to Luke who smirked. "Oh you do huh?" he said. I smiled and nodded as I picked up a few strawberries and threw them into the fire for my father. After Luke threw in his food I took his hand and led him away. "Your cabin or mine?" he asked. "Well I'm the only daughter of Apollo there for I think it would be best if we made out in my cabin" I said. "Good choice" he replied. We went to the Apollo cabin and walked inside. I closed the door and walked over to Luke who seated himself on my bunk. Luke smirked and pulled me down onto his lap and crashed his lip down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him making the kiss more passionate. Luke ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I decided to tease him a bit and play hard to get so I refused to open my mouth. He kept running his tongue across my bottom lip but I still refused. He groaned and I could tell he was getting frustrated. "Rosalie" he groaned. I still refused so he decided to take over and bite my bottom lip causing me to gasp giving him just enough time to make his entrance. Our tongues danced together as the kiss became full of Lust and Passion. Luke laid me down on my back and got on top of me. I felt his hands slide up and down my sides and I moaned. His lips traveled down my jaw line to my neck where he searched for my weak spot. Once he found it I moaned causing him to smirk. "Mmmm Luke" I moaned as his smooth soft hands traveled up and down my body. "You like that baby?" he mumbled into my neck kissing every weak spot I had. I ran my hands up his shirt tracing his toned chest that I admired so much. I felt him shiver under my touch and smirked. I leaned up and began to kiss his neck and shoulder and he moaned when I reached his weak spot. I ran my hands through his blonde hair while he played with mine. When he we looked at each other for a few moments. I always loved his eyes. Those beautiful sky blue eyes that always looked so gentle and caring. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met more beautiful than those daughters of Aphrodite" he said. "You're the hottest guy I've ever met hotter than the son's of Aphrodite" I replied. "I love you Rosalie" Luke said. "I love you too Luke" I replied. Luke once again crashed his soft warm lips down on mine and we moved our lips together in sync. "I have a big surprise in for you for you're birthday tomorrow" he said smirking as he winked at me. I blushed and he chuckled. "I love it when you blush it's cute" he said. I laughed and he kissed me once more. "Do you want me to stay in here with you in case you have any more nightmares?" Luke asked. I sometimes had nightmares about the time my mother was killed by Medusa and I would always cry and scream in my sleep and that scared Luke a lot. I nodded my head and Luke went to get some clothes from his cabin.


End file.
